inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 085
We're Here! The World Tournament!! ( たぜ！ ！！, Kita ze! Sekai taikai‼) is the 85th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Inazuma Japan are ready to leave for Liocott Island in the Inazuma Jet. Soon after they arrive, Endou finds a letter from his room from Natsumi. He goes to the beach to meet her, and learns that his grandfather is still alive. Then Endou goes to look for a tire for training, and runs into one of Italy's player. Then the opening ceremony, which marks the beginning of the FFI's World Tournament, begins with ten teams that have won the preliminaries entering one by one. Now the question remains, which one of them will stand at the top of the world?. Plot The episode starts with all the Inazuma Japan members gather at the airport with their family and friends for their leave for Liocott Island in the Inazuma Jet. Some of their friends from Raimon also gather there. Nonomi brought them lunchboxes to eat during riding the plane. Fubuki and Midorikawa has been replaced with Someoka and Sakuma. Fudou told them to not be so gloomy and it's not like the end of the road or anything, Kidou seems to be unpleasant with it. However, Megane agreed with Fudou and told them about where freely replacing players is accepted in the world tournament. Endou looked happy and tell them that they will be waiting for them. The plane then take off and it was revealed that Tsunami is afraid of riding an airplane. After arriving, they ride on the Inazuma Caravan. They suddenly stopped at Italy's area to watched Italy's national team which in the middle of training. They watched in awe how the captain gave his team oreder amazingly. At the lodge, Endou find a letter from Natsumi in his room. He then goes to the beach to meet her and learns that his grandfather is still alive. Endou then goes to look for a tire for training, and runs into one of Italy's player and made his ball got into a moving lorry. They both run to pursue the lorry to get back the ball. Endou was shocked to see how fast that Italy's player run and he even didn't bump into anything in the small space with high speed. They finally manage to stopped the lorry, but due to the impact of stopping with suddenly make the ball and a big tire fell off from the lorry. The tire came directly to Endou with high speed. Fortunately, Endou manages to stopped it using God Hand. The Italy's player than introducing himself as Fideo Ardena. The old man who was driving the lorry, asked them if they okay and asked them what does they want with him. Endou asked his permission to borrow the tire and said it for soccer practices. The old man then help Endou set the tire for his practices. Next, a soccer festival was held which marks the beginning of the FFI's World Tournament, begins with introducing ten teams that have won the preliminaries entering one by one. Hissatsu used * Debut Characters *'Levin Murdoch' *'Maxter Land' Proverb Mamoru In order to fight the world, we need all of our members! Navigation